


Start of something new

by megdotcom



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megdotcom/pseuds/megdotcom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU about Ayra and Gendry at college in Oldtown .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start of something new

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fandom so sorry if its bad. Have no idea where it is going to go or who will be in it but we'l see where it goes!  
> Hope ye like :D

Arya looks out the window, rain is pouring down the window. Everybody outside is under umbrellas and wrapped up and running for shelter. She was lucky to miss that shower. Knowing Jon he is going to be soaked when he gets here because he would have forgotten his coat before lectures. She stirs her coffee, thinking back on her first week at college. All was going well, she has just gotten used to the campus and where her lectures are. Figured out which lectures and professors she will like. Even living with Sansa wasn't too bad. Their parents bought a small house near college when Robb and Jon started four years ago. But Robb transferred to Kingslanding to be with his girlfriend after his third year but Sansa had moved in at that stage. And now Arya was with them. They hadn't properly hung out since the beginning of last week. Jon and Sansa were busy catching up with friends and she was getting used to the place. Jon texted saying to meet him at this cafe before he had to go work later tonight so he could how she was doing. 

The coffee shop was quirky. It had loads of different chairs in all sorts of colours and sizes. There was loads of pillows everywhere and the tables were rustic. There was a small stage in the corner. And loads of artwork on the walls. The smell of coffee beans and cakes was mouth-watering. She loved it. 

She was so distracted by looking around the place to notice Jon had come in and was pulling the chair across from her. He had a big grin on his face. His hair was all wet but he did have a small waterproof jacket on. 

"How's my little sis coping with her first week at college?" asked Jon

"Brilliantly, I signed up for archery and fencing today. And an evening art class on a Thursday night as well. Lectures are fine so far, nothing major" 

"Oh that's good, knew you take archery, Robb owes me a tenner and a round of drinks when we get home for Christmas break by the way!" smiled Jon. Arya laughed. Her big brothers were always competing with each other. She shouldn't be surprised that they put a bet on her!

"You not having anything?" noticing Jon hadn't ordered anything.

"Oh Gendry is up there getting it. He be down in a min, do you want another coffee?" 

"Gendry? Whos he?" 

"Oh right, he's one of the guy from my class from first year and we're on the rugby team together. I'm sure I mentioned him before to you" 

"You could have but I wasn't paying attention you know with my life being so epic and all" 

"Yeah right" he was laughing now and had a big smile on his face "Well anyways we both just had a lecture and I forgot I said I was meeting up with you" Arya had a look of mock hurt on her face but laughed it off. 

"You forgot about me, anyways I've been here about half an hour and its great, how did you find it" looking around her. 

"It was actually Sansa. She swears by their tea here. She meets Jeyne and few of friends here. She brought me and Robb here when Robb came visiting and then I brought Ygritte. It's become our spot I guess" Jon shrugged

At that point a very tall man came up behind Jon. He had shaggy dark hair that was going everywhere, broad shoulders like a full back in rugby. He had to be taller than Jon. She could tell he was musically from his arms. He had the blue eyes not like the same blue as her moms eyes but like ocean blue. And an easy smile. Arya had to admit he was handsome.

"Arya, Gendry. Gendry Arya" Jon said nodding between the two.

Gendry had his hand out to shake Arya's. He had a strong hand shake, his hands were rough which Arya could tell he worked a lot with his hands. He smiled the whole time at her.  
"Nice to finally meet you. Jon hasn't shut up about you for the last three years" Gendry says still smiling. " the waitress said she bring down out coffees, I ordered a coffee for you, didn't know if you wanted one so thought it be safer."

"Oh that was nice thank you" she blushed at that "So Jon talks about me the whole time huh" smiling between her brother and Gendry

"Not all the time" Jon looked at his friend 

"Well a good bit anyway, well until Ygritte showed up, but yeah its nice to finally meet you in the flesh" Gendry shrugged.

The waitress came down with three coffees and some cakes.

"Oh is that lemon cake" asked Arya happily looking at the two boys.

"Yep, Jon mention you liked it and I thought it be a good start to make a good impression" Gendry laughed.

"Very, good start" Arya said with a mouthful of cake. I'm liking this guy already.

"Something's never change" Jon said looking at his baby sister with a small smile.

"What!" staring at Jon with a mouth full of cake

"Never mind. I just forgot you were like a hover when you ate" joked Jon. Gendry nearly choked on his coffee at that point.

"You're so funny" Arya said while rolling her eyes at him. 

"So Arya what class are you taking?" Gendry asks before Jon can saying anything else to rile up his sister.

"History, I have a thing for medieval times." Arya says excitedly. She always loved history. She loves reading up on the battles and weapons especially.

"Oh that's cool, you would have Tyrion Lannister then, heard he is brilliant in lectures, his five kings lectures are apparently legendary" Gendry joked.

"Yeah that's what Sansa said to me, I had him yesterday. He was really good, we didn't start anything yet. Just said to look up on The children and the first men for next week. So what are studying, you into saving the planet like my big bro here" looking at Gendry. 

He chuckled " Nope not into mother nature, I'm more mechanical. Starting my masters in Mechanical engineering. I basically be designing and building metal parts for body's. So if you need a new knee cap in two years, I'm your man"

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks" she replied.

Jon told her how is week went, that he couldn't wait for her to meet Ygritte. She forgot how much she missed him. They always hung out when they were little. They had the same taste in music and films. She loved playing sports with them. He thought her about rugby, how to play guitar (even though she was still crap at it). They would go rock climbing with Bran and camping with the whole family. She really missed it. Things were a lot simpler then. 

When Jon moved to college he kept busy during the summer between work and studies. So he was rarely home. They would talk on the phone every week and he would tell her all about college life and she would tell him about home, how his dog Ghost was doing.

It was hour later when Jon said he had to head. He was working at The Wall and had to set up before it got busy. First Friday night with everybody back. It was going to be hectic. He got up, gave Arya a big hug saying he will see her tomorrow. It be late when he gets back in. Turned to Gendry he should come over tomorrow. Sansa apparently was cooking dinner. Gendry nodded. Saying he be over after work like normal. Jon ruffled Arya's hair before leaving. Arya scowled at him as he left.

"Do you want another coffee?" Arya jumped when Gendry asked. She forgot he was there for a minute. His lips twitched up a tiny bit looking at her.

"There's always a local band that comes up here Friday evenings, most of them are good, you do get a few dodgy ones as well though" he continued.

"Sure sounds like fun, have no plans this evening anyway"

They didn't talk much when the band started but Arya felt they didn't need to either. It was nice. She knows she only met Gendry an hour ago but she felt comfortable around him already. Which surprised her slightly but then reminded herself that he is Jon's best friend. 

He told her how he and Jon meet in first year when they were just Science and how they kept being friends when they picked there majors. She found out he played rugby until last year but had to stop between an injury he got and college work. 

It was about seven when they got up to leave. Arya was very happy she made a new friend and got to have proper catch up Jon.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Arya said shyly.

"Yeah you will, I tend to come to your place on Saturdays unless I'm working"

"Oh right, where to you work?" 

"Motts Garage, need to keep the funds going"

"So you fix's cars along with body parts"

"I'm a man of many talents" Gendry laughed "Well I have to go this way" nodding to the opposite direction to her "really nice to finally meet you."

"Same see you tomorrow"


End file.
